


Letters To No One

by whatabodtit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes to Cas while the Angel is in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To No One

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this right after I saw 8.1 and I have no idea what else goes on yet, so, if some of my details don't actually go with the story, sorry

Dean sat in the car with a notebook while Sam was in the gas station getting drinks and pie and some sort of crazy health bar or something.

_Cas,_   
_I know I can’t send this to you, given you’re probably dead, but I still have to write it. I don’t know why I’m doing this, it’s not like me… anyways, Cas, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for leaving you. I miss you, Sam seems to miss you too. We need you. Cas, I’m kind of lost without you. Fuck! Castiel! We’ll get you out of there!_

Sam came out of the store to get back in the car and Dean threw the notebook into the back seat.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, it was nothing”  
Sam pulled his sour-puss ‘what-are-you-keeping-from-me’ face, but handed Dean his pie and soda.  
This went on for weeks. Any time Sam wasn’t around or was asleep, Dean would pull out his notebook and write another letter to Cas.

_Cas,_   
_It’s me again. I really miss you. We really need you. God, Cas, I mean, not God. Jesus! No, not Jesus either. Fuck. I don’t know what I’m trying to say. Just come back, okay, Cas?_

_Cas,_   
_I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I let you get broken to save Sammy, then I forced you to go fight with me. This is all my fault. I’m sorry._

_Cas,_   
_Sammy and I are working on figuring out how to get you out of there. Just wait, I’ll get you out eventually. We’ll find you._

_Cas,_   
_I miss you so much. We can’t find anything on retrievin someone from Purgatory._

_Cas,_   
_Sam thinks he’s figured something out. It’s a spell ritual type thing, we’re going to try it out tonight. It better work. Maybe if you come back I’ll show you these. Maybe._

_Cas,_   
_I’m so sorry. It didn’t work. We tried, but nothing happened. It was such a complicated ritual, maybe we did something wrong. Or maybe it wasn’t supposed to work anyways. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Dean laye down in the motel bed after tucking the notebook under his pillow. He stared at Sam’s sleeping back before he drifted off. He woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the slightly parted curtains. He told Sam he was going out for some fresh air before grabbing the notebook and heading to his baby parked in front of the window.  
He opened the notebook up to the last page he wrote on and reread that last letter, mourning his Angel more and more. Sooner or later he flipped the page to write a new one, but found something else.

_Dean,_   
_I miss you too, and it’s okay, because it did work. I’m back and I’m sorry it took so long._

Not thirty seconds later, Dean saw his Angel sitting next to him with a big smile and a dirty, blood-soaked trench coat.


End file.
